


Drink Moderately

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Wherein Seungyoun is shit face drunk and asks Wooseok, his boyfriend, if he’s single.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungyoun woke up like his head was ran by a truck then shot by a bullet. His head hurts like a fucking bitch.

“Just how much did I drink last night?” he said with a groan. He’s still half asleep but his damn hangover just won’t cooperate and he wants to bang his head on the floor or the wall, both are convenient actually.

He heard series of laughters and some murmurs that he doesn’t quite register and the noise is making the pain worse.

He tried opening his eyes fully and he saw that he was lying down in their apartment’s couch. He realized that the noise was coming from the kitchen so even walking is so hard for him right now because he never had a hangover this strong before.

When he entered the kitchen, the sound of laughter is even louder and it’s like nails being hammered to Seungyoun’s head. He saw his friends crowding around Hangyul who’s holding his phone, watching a video.

“Oh, Seungyoun? Just in time for lunch, the delivery is almost here.” Seungwoo was the first one to take notice of him because he was just sitting beside Minhee, not quite interested on what the others are watching.

“Hyung, my head hurts like a fucking bitch.” Seungyoun didn’t want to seem like a baby but Seungwoo can’t help but smile at how the younger complains so cutely.

“Words, young man. We don’t tolerate curse words in this house.”

“But this is my apartment, hyung.”

“Wooseok-ah, look at how this brat is disrespecting your favorite hyung.”

Wooseok who has just finished washing and drying the dishes turned around and smiled the brightest towards them. Seungyoun thought his hangover is gone and everything’s perfect.

Kim Wooseok is his cure. And his boyfriend. Sometimes, he still can’t believe it because how the fuck did he score a man so fine hot damn.

“Seungwoo hyung, I’m sorry to break your little bubble but your my only hyung. And if it’s my favorite then it’s definitely Minhee, the yin to my yang, Ron to my Harry, and my chicken feet buddy.”

Seungwoo looked so offended because how dare these two children disrespect him like that after he took care of them when they were undergoing their emo phase.

“That’s too cheesy, hyung. But yeah, I’m a better pick than Seungwoo hyung, thank you very much.” Minhee who was also watching the video stopped as well as the others. 

Wooseok who just recovered from laughing hysterically due to Seungwoo’s reaction, walked towards Seungyoun and wrapped his arm around him.

Seungyoun snaked his arms around Wooseok’s waist automatically like it belong there.

“Hi darling, how’s your sleep?” Wooseok kissed Seungyoun’s cheek while playing with his piercings. And boy does Seungyoun want to melt with how soft his boyfriend looks.

“Fine but it should have been better if I woke up with you beside me.” It’s not really his style to act cute but he knows his pout makes Wooseok weak.

“Aww. That’s so gross. Stop you two. And hyung, are you in your right mind now? Do you remember Wooseok hyung now?”

Seungyoun’s brow furrowed with Dohyon’s question. What the hell is he talking about?

Wooseok guide him to sit down on the stool while he sat beside him. He’s still intrigued with Dohyon’s statement.

“What are you talking about, son?”

“I’m not your son!”

“I’m going to disown you if you say that again”

“The only father I recognize is Seungwoo hyu-“

“So what were you saying awhile ago? Did I do something weird last night?”

Dohyon’s glare was instantly wiped off and exchanged with an evil smirk and then turn into laughter. Hangyul, Dongpyo, Junho, Eunsang, and Yohan join in as well, Hyeongjun even had tears in his eyes and he doesn’t get what the heck is so funny.

“Dohyon-ah, shush. Don’t listen to them Seungyoun. Is your head hurting?” He pays attention to Wooseok but then he heard his voice speaking and he whipped his head to where the sound was coming from.

Hangyul turned his phone for Seungyoun to see and his head just goes what the fuck is that me?! WHY THE HELL WAS I CRYING?!

Maybe it’s the look in his face because everyone started laughing even Wooseok beside him, can’t help but chuckle.

Seungyoun snatched the phone out of Hangyul’s hand and watched the video and damn, his friends will never let him live again after this.

Last night...

After downing 8 shots of soju and 3 cans of beer, Seungyoun was out of it. He felt dizzy and the world around is spinning.

He tried standing up but he’s falling. He waited for the impact of the floor to hit him but there was none instead he felt two arms supporting him.

“Careful there, darling.” He heard a soft voice and after opening his eyes, Seungyoun thinks he’s in heaven because mom, angels are real and here’s one.

Seungyoun stand up on his own and focus his eyes to look at the most beautiful man he ever laid eyes on. He was smiling at him with that cute smile of his and Seungyoun never thought that it is possible to smile like that but it suits the boy, man rather.

His eyes are shining like the stars but unlike Seungyoun, the man is not as drunk as him so he composed himself and tried to appear sober because duh, first impressions matter especially to you future husband.

“Hi, are you single?” So yeah, Seungyoun’s brain to mouth filter is shit and it’s absolutely worse after alcohol consumption.

The boy in front of him was kinda surprised with the question but smiled after, like he find Seungyoun’s question funny.

“Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’ and how the heck is he so glad saying that knowing that he just broke Seungyoun’s heart.

One thing about drunk Seungyoun is that he’s sensitive. Really sensitive, so it is not a surprise that there was lump forming in his throat and it took literally 3 seconds before he shed his first tear and another and another and another until he was straight up crying.

He doesn’t know why it hurts so much knowing that the beautiful man who he knows (and he is sure as heck) is his soulmate and his soon to be husband is taken by another person.

The man was so surprised seeing Seungyoun crying his heart out. Wooseok panicked and his initial reaction was to hold Seungyoun.

On the other hand their friends become alert and Hangyul, that little shit started filming everything while laughing his ass off.

Wooseok hugged him but Seungyoun was fighting and pulling away (read: not really trying hard) saying in between sobs, “You said you’re taken but you’re hugging me. Mhm, feels nice.”

Wooseok coos at how cute his boyfriend is. He’s so lucky to have this guy but he can’t have Seungyoun forgetting he has a boyfriend everytime they drink. That thought make him want to hit his dumbass boyfriend so bad.

“Can you break up with your bastard of a boyfriend for me?” Seungyoun quietly said, leaning agains Wooseok’s warm touch.

“I can’t, I love him.”

That again, triggered Seungyoun to start wailing, harder than the first one, breaking away from Wooseok. Wooseok is so close to kicking his ass but he is patient and he reminds himself that Seungyoun’s his boyfriend.

“Seungyoun, darling come here. You’re my boyfriend, remember?”

“Really? I am?”

“Yes, why would I lie to you?”

“Kiss me then.”

Wooseok wants to laugh but grants his boyfriend’s wish and pecked him on the lips. Seungyoun touched his lips like he can’t believe that just happened. Wooseok hugged him and he felt Seungyoun falling asleep in his arms.

“This is fucking gold.”

“Hangyul, stop bullying Seungyoun.”

“Tell your boyfriend to stop calling me broke just because I’m an android user.”

“I wonder on what opportunity I can use this to blackmail hyung.”

“Send that to me, Hangyul hyung.”

“Me too! Me too!”

Wooseok just face palmed on how his friends are acting. He can’t wait on how his sweet darling will react to this.

To say that Seungyoun is embarrassed is an understatement. He was mortified and his friends are all chuckling around him. All of them are almost close to crying.

“Kim Wooseok, stop laughing!”

Wooseok composed himself although his face is still red and wrapped his arms around Seungyoun, kissing every part of his face.

“I love you, darling.”

“Sorry for not remembering who you are last night.”

“It’s fine, you still hit on me sober or drunk.”

“Can’t help it.”

“But remind me to never let you drink too much, hmm?”

“No need. I won’t drink even a drop anymore.”

“But, you want me to break up with my boyfriend?”

Wooseok asked with a teasing smile. Seungyoun pinched his waist in return and glared at him.

“Shut up, Kim Wooseok.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Seungyoun and Wooseok went to get grocery but Wooseok forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make this a collection of boyfriend seungseok’s moments

“Babe, I’ll just go to the rest room hmm?”

Seungyoun told his boyfriend Wooseok while they were walking. They were in a mall buying groceries because they’ve ran out of stock (read: banana milk).

2 years into their relationship Wooseok and Seungyoun decided to live together and usually they take turns on buying grocery but today was different because both of them were free and they’re seizing all the opportunities they can go out and be together because finals exam is fast approaching.

“Okay bub.” He said then Seungyoun pecked his lips before letting him go. He is really so touchy and who is Wooseok to complain? He loves all the attention and affection his boyfriend has to offer.

While waiting, Wooseok checked their groceries and he saw that they were not able to grab some packed ramyeons. This is why he should start double checking everything he buys.

Wooseok can not live without ramyeon, he loves it despite how many times his mom smacked him for consuming too much msg. So Wooseok went back to the grocery to grab atleast 5 packs or more. He can already hear his mom’s voice in his head once she visit them next week.

One thing about Wooseok is that he is easily distracted. So it was expected that after getting the ramyeons intended, he bought things he thinks he might used but he knows at the back of his mind that he will never use it like the clear raincoat he bought last summer. He almost bought dog food but then he remembered he does not own one which made him sad.

Because of the rules in their apartment building, they were not allowed to have pets in their room and Wooseok was definitely heartbroken with that news. Seungyoun was so thankful for the existence of ice cream that time because it made Wooseok calm down after 3 cones and 1 tub.

Now, Wooseok is choosing between the vanilla flavored color changing jell-o and the grape flavored one. He knows Seungyoun won’t be very delighted once he found out about this because ‘you should start eating real food, Wooseok’. But he has not tried a color changing jell-o so he is really tempted to have both, he can deal with Seungyoun later.

He was ready to put both in his basket but then he heard his name being called from the speaker of the vicinity.

“Good Day shoppers! Requesting Mr. Kim Wooseok, your baby is in the customer service desk.”

Wooseok can’t believe if he heard it right but the announcement was repeated and he quickly paid for all the things he bought because there might be a mistake, maybe there was another Kim Wooseok who is shopping the same time with him but Wooseok can not bear if there really is a child lost and away from his parents.

Wooseok remembered being lost and separated from his parents because he really can’t stay put in one place as a kid. He remembered crying so much and shouting for his mom and dad. He was so thankful that they’ve found him quickly because the guard helped him call for his parents that time.

He hurried over to where the customer service desk was and there he saw his boyfriend sulking and looking a little upset. Wooseok is torn between kicking his ass for making him worry or smother him with kisses because of his cuteness.

Wooseok walked over to him and that’s when Seungyoun noticed him. His lips which so close to jutting out awhile ago turned into a huge pout. Wooseok reached his hand to pat his boyfriend’s head.

“You left me.” Seungyoun sounded like a kid complaining and so close to having his tantrums. Wooseok was afraid he really made Seungyoun upset but with how the other boy was leaning into his touch, he knew he was just pretending to be mad.

Wooseok can’t help but hug his big baby. “I’m sorry sweetheart, you should have messaged me or something.” He softly said while his arms is wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, playing with Seungyoun’s hair.

“But my phone is dead, and I already told you that before I went to pee.” Seungyoun said with a huff, trying hard to look upset in front of his boyfriend.

“Oh. Oh! Right! I’m so sorry darling.” Wooseok hugged Seungyoun tighter and kissed the side of his face. Wooseok really needs to stop being so forgetful.

“S’alright. I’m just a little bit sad when I came back and you were not there after 15 minutes of waiting. I missed you. But you’re here now so everything’s perfect again.” Wooseok hates how his face heat up because of that. They’ve been together for almost 3 years now but Seungyoun never fail to make his heart flutter.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is a sap.” He said playfully while ruffling Seungyoun’s hair. Seungyoun narrowed his eyes at him.

“Who was the one who made poems for me everyday during our first month of being together?”

“You loved it!!!!!!!!! You even cried while reading the first one!”

“Who was the one who called me crying because he ‘missed me so damn much his heart will burst’ when I just went out to buy lunch?”

“I was sick that time. Don’t use my vulnerability against me!”

“Who was the one who—“

“—Fine we’re both saps!”

“You’re my sap.”

Wooseok just wanted to melt there on the spot because Cho Seungyoun is smooth. He can’t imagine not being with him.

“Whatever you say lover boy, let’s go home because my arm is getting numb from these grocery bags.”

After getting home, Wooseok went straight to their room to wash up and change his clothes, leaving Seungyoun to arrange all the things they bought.

He was in the middle of putting his pajamas on, yes pajamas don’t judge it’s comfy, when Seungyoun called him.

He went to where their kitchen is located and what he saw made him flash a sheepish smile towards his boyfriend. Because Cho Seungyoun, despite how much he loves Wooseok, is not happy with what he has found in the grocery items Wooseok bought alone.

“Color changing jell-o? Really, babe?”

“Seungyounie, can’t you see how amazing that is? I mean I love jell-o! So I wanted to try color changing ones because how cute is that. Jell-os are the best thing in the world, I can not not buy the color changing ones.”

“You even bought two flavors!”

“We can share.”

“Don’t pull that puppy eyes and pout on me.”

“Babeeeeeee, I love you.”

“Ugh, I love you the most, Wooseokie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a thank you gift for all the kudos the first one received in such a short time. comments are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. leave comments on how I can improve my writing or if you have any request <3
> 
> P.S. i just made a twitter account. follow me if you like @from1996z


End file.
